Glimpses
by ifyouweremine
Summary: My Twilight 25 Challenge-Round 9 entries. Edward is the main character. Drabbles. Daily updates.
1. Ancient

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 01. Ancient

Main Character: Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Chocolate eyes.<p>

Ruby lips.

Milky skin.

Edward couldn't erase her face from his memory.

He tossed, turned, dreamed about her every night.

Her Regency-era portrait hung above the marble, fireplace mantel.

Teasing.

Tempting.

He'd found her painting among the other antiquities left behind by the previous owners of his recently acquired home.

Edward had never seen such a gorgeous creature.

An inner voice had prompted him to place the portrait in his bedroom.

Each night, stroking his cock, he stared into her eyes, seeking release.

Her name unknown, he called her Bella.

For she was truly beautiful.

Mesmerizing.

Haunting.

His.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**This will update daily until complete.**

**There will be 25 chapters, each from a separate prompt, and unrelated.**

**Jenn**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.<strong>**


	2. Animalistic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 02. Animalistic

Main Character: Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>She moans when I roughly back her up to the wall.<p>

Needing.

Wanting.

My cock throbs, stretches, straining against my jeans.

She lifts her legs, wrapping them around my waist.

Grinding.

Feeling.

She turns her neck to the side, and I lick her skin.

Tasting.

Sucking.

I slide my hands over her ass.

Gripping.

Squeezing.

Pushing against her.

I push her underwear aside, sliding my hand inside, finding her clit.

Rubbing.

Groaning.

She quietly whimpers when my finger dips down, inside.

Moving.

Twisting.

Pleasing.

Her hips rock faster, demanding relief.

Reveling.

Embracing.

She gasps, shakes, crying my name.

Coming.

Loving.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Keep in mind, these will be unrelated and random, but still should be good :)**

**Jenn**


	3. Complications

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 04. Complications

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"Sir, we need your signature before we can proceed."<p>

Emergency.

Life.

Death.

"Mr. Cullen, please. There's not much time."

No one should ever have to make this choice.

Bella.

Or the baby.

I sign the paper.

Praying.

Crying.

Hoping.

My legs are restless while I wait for the inevitable.

Helpless.

Alone.

Finally, the doctor returns.

Smiling.

Assuring.

My heart swells at the sight before me.

She's tiny, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Beautiful.

Breathing.

Bella lies in the hospital bed.

Fragile.

Weak.

Alive.

Sleeping.

I hold her hand in mine.

Thankful.

Proud.

Relieved.

Five days later, we're all home.

Lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>

**Please visit the Twilight25 website link, listed at the top, for any questions you may have about how this excercise works. Also, the future prompts are listed there.**

**Jenn**


	4. Covert

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 05. Covert

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"You know how much trouble we could get into for this?"<p>

"Stop being such a pussy."

"Fine. Let's go."

We cautiously walk down the dimly lit hallway.

I gently knock on the door while he waits, anxiously looking around.

Truth be told, I'm a little scared, too, but I'll never admit it.

Alice's dad is a scary man.

If we get caught, he's likely to string us up by our balls.

But we want to see our girls.

We'd skillfully snuck out from Alice's brother's bedroom after he'd fallen asleep.

Through the door, I hear their quiet murmurs and giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	5. Crush

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 06. Crush

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>A fifth note in my locker.<p>

Another piece of the puzzle.

I should be creeped out, but I'm not.

All week, I've searched for the girl with the pink notepad.

Somehow, she sees through my façade, calling me out in these messages.

But I can't respond or defend myself, and that pisses me off.

I take my seat in Biology, next to Isabella Swan.

She secretly drives me crazy with her shyness.

Her perfume makes me hard.

She's out of my league.

Smart.

Beautiful.

I glance down while she makes her class notes, shocked because she's writing on familiar paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	6. Exposed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 09. Exposed

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Their focused eyes wander over my body.<p>

Male.

Female.

Younger.

Older.

But as the minutes tick away, it's _his_ gaze that has me on edge.

Edward Cullen.

His intense concentration makes me ache with burning need.

Just once, I wish I had the nerve to talk to him.

But he's at least five years my junior, and that would be weird.

Upon reveal, his visions leave me speechless and make my heart flutter as butterflies flitter in my stomach.

He portrays me in a seductive and alluring manner through dark, sensual colors.

No one has ever seen me this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	7. Desecrate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 07. Desecrate

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>The offending sight before me makes me ill.<p>

Their sleeping, naked bodies intertwined.

The proof I need.

He's a liar.

She's a cheater.

I close the door, heading to the garage.

I'm shaking with disgust and anger from the betrayal.

The sledgehammer catches my eye.

So does the parked car.

Bastard.

I grip my weapon tightly, and with all my strength, I swing.

Smash.

Crunch.

Repeating my actions.

Avenging.

Until the side door opens.

Shock flashes across his face.

I set the sledgehammer down.

I've had my revenge, and he's been caught in the act.

Now, I can walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	8. Hunger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 13. Hunger

Main Character: Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>My hands firmly grip her shoulders, pinning her in place.<p>

She turns her head to the side, knowing what I want-why I'm here.

The aching burn in the back of my throat is almost unbearable.

It's been too long.

If I'm not careful, I could kill her.

Running my tongue once across the bottom of my teeth, I open wide, striking her flesh with controlled force.

Drinking.

Devouring.

Her pleasurable moans make my cock twitch, but I can't have her that way.

Only like this.

I take as much blood as needed and then lick her wounds, sealing them closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	9. Kingdom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 16. Kingdom

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Home at last.<p>

Bella greets me with a kiss.

Seeing that we're alone, I grope her ass, making her squeal.

Lizzy runs up, and I reluctantly let go of my wife.

"Hi, Daddy."

I bend down, kissing my daughter's nose.

"M'Lady."

"I pwincess."

Her too big crown and huge smile make me laugh.

"Yes, you are."

"You king. Mommy queen. Ben pwince."

I nod, hugging her tightly before she runs off toward the kitchen.

"Where is Prince Ben?"

"In his room. He got suspended, again."

I sigh, heading down the hallway to scold my son for acting just like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	10. Banned

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 03. Banned

Main Character: Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"You can't come here anymore."<p>

Her falling tears should matter, but they don't.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good."

I shake my head.

"Ed, talk to him, please."

Dad puts his arm around her shoulders, trying to turn her away.

"No!" My mom twists out of his hold, stepping forward. "I want to see my grandchildren."

To my left and out of my parents' view, Bella shakes her head.

She's had enough, and so have I.

"You've gotta get help, Mom. You have to stop drinking first, then we'll see."

I hope this will be what makes her want to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


End file.
